1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a writing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An optical writing type of display medium that includes a liquid crystal layer having cholesteric liquid crystal, a photosensitive layer that generates a charge upon reacting to light, and electrodes between which the liquid crystal layer and the photosensitive layer are sandwiched, is known. In this display medium, when a voltage is applied to the electrodes and light is irradiated onto the display medium, a change occurs in the orientational state of the liquid crystal at the position that was irradiated by the light, and an image is displayed according to the irradiation of light.